dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Constantine (film)
Constantine is a 2005 film follows supernatural detective John Constantine teaming with a detective searching for the murderer of her twin sister. Plot After a case involving a full-fledged demon trying to break onto the "human plane," Constantine seeks an audience with the androgynous half-breed angel Gabriel. Gabriel advises that because he performs the exorcisms for his own benefit, they are vain acts that will not spare him from Hell. After his meeting with Gabriel, Constantine is attacked by a full-fledged demon but quickly dispels it. He then meets with Papa Midnite, a former witch-doctor who now owns a nightclub serving as neutral ground for half-breeds. Constantine prods for information about the attack, but is rebuffed and dismissed. Unperturbed, Constantine along with his associates Beeman, Hennessy, and Chas Kramer, begins investigating the situation. L.A.P.D. Detective Angela Dodson shows up at Constantine's condo seeking consultation with her investigation of the death of her twin sister Isabel, who leapt from the roof of the mental hospital. She explains that Isabel was a psychic and her unrelenting visions eventually led to her institutionalization. Constantine tells Angela that God and Lucifer are engaged in a proxy war; a standing wager for the souls of all mankind. Neither true angels nor demons can manifest on Earth, but they are allowed to possess and influence humans. He and Angela form an accord after Constantine repels a swarm of winged-demons sent to abduct her. Through Hennessy and Beeman's findings, Constantine learns that Mammon, Lucifer's son, seeks to create his own kingdom on Earth by breaking through onto the human plane. To do so, Mammon requires a powerful psychic, Isabel, who was provided by the half-demon Balthazar. After reporting the information, Hennessy and Beeman are found dead and Constantine concludes that Balthazar was responsible. Angela reveals that she possessed the same gift as her sister but denied it to the point that it became inactive. At her request, Constantine reawakens Angela's psychic ability through a near death experience; drowning her in the bathtub. Constantine hunts down and interrogates Balthazar who reveals that Mammon has obtained the Spear of Destiny, which has the blood of Jesus Christ encrusted on it. Angela is then suddenly abducted by an unseen force and taken to Isabel's hospital to be used as the portal for Mammon’s entrance to Earth. Constantine storms Midnite’s club and after a brief scuffle, Midnite allows him to use "The Chair", an old electric chair from Sing Sing Prison that had killed over 200 inmates. The Chair provides Constantine with visions that the Spear was discovered in Mexico and has been brought to Los Angeles. Constantine and Chas head to Isabel’s hospital, where Mammon is conducting the ritual to rise in Angela’s body. After exorcising numerous half-breed demons with "The Holy Shotgun," the pair interrupt the ritual and attempt to exorcise Mammon from Angela. Chas is killed in the process when he's beaten to death by an invisible force. Using incantations and sigils tattooed on his arms, Constantine forces Gabriel to appear but the angel promptly subdues Constantine. Gabriel laments God’s favoritism towards humans and the forgiveness they are readily given as opposed to any other species. Gabriel believes that bringing Hell to Earth will enable those who survive to become truly worthy of God’s love through repentance and faith. Gabriel then throws Constantine from the room and begins to release Mammon. As Gabriel moves to stab Angela with the Spear and release Mammon, Constantine slits his wrists. Time stops as Lucifer arrives to personally collect his soul. Constantine tells Lucifer about Mammon’s plan and Lucifer sends Mammon back to Hell to keep Mammon from conquering Earth before him. When Gabriel attempts to smite Lucifer, the angel's wings are burned away and, relieved of holy powers, Gabriel becomes human. In return for helping Lucifer, Constantine is owed a favor and asks that Isabel be allowed to go to Heaven. Lucifer happily obliges, but is prevented from dragging Constantine to Hell. Heaven appears before Constantine and Lucifer acknowledges that by sacrificing himself for Isabel, Constantine has proven himself worthy to enter Heaven. Infuriated and wishing to reacquire Constantine's soul, Lucifer heals his wounds and cures him of his lung cancer so that he may live again. Constantine departs with the Spear after refusing to kill Gabriel at her request, deciding to simply punch Gabriel instead. He then gives the Spear to Angela and instructs her to hide it. Constantine later visits Chas’ grave and watches as he rises into Heaven as an angel. Cast *Keanu Reeves as John Constantine *Rachel Weisz as Detective Angela Dodson and Isabel Dodson *Shia LaBeouf as Chas Kramer *Djimon Hounsou as Papa Midnite *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Father Hennessy *Gavin Rossdale as Balthazar *Tilda Swinton as Gabriel *Peter Stormare as Lucifer Morningstar *Jose Zuniga as Detective Weiss *Francis Guinan as Father Garret *Nicholas Downs as Church Attendant *Larry Cedar as Vermin Man *Max Baker as Beeman *Jesse Ramirez as Scavenger *Matthew McGrory as Demon Video Gallery Production The film was shot in parts of California. Category:Constantine (film)